ALETHEIA
by Flowyurin99
Summary: "Enyahlah dari hadapanku"/"Aku mencintaimu"/ Ketika hati akhirnya memutuskan untuk jujur, namun keadaan tak sama lagi. Yang tersisa hanyalah penyesalan tanpa akhir.
Disclaimer:

Masashi Kishimoto

Rated: T

Warnings: Alternative Universe,OOC,typo,EYD berantakan,ide pasaran,newbie

Happy Reading

Cinta bukan permainan

Cinta bukan kelembutan penuh bunga

Cinta adalah kerja keras—pencarian tanpa akhir

Cinta menuntut segalanya darimu—terutama kebenaran

Hanya setelah itu cinta membuahkan ganjaran

Haruno Sakura menatap pemandangan kota yang terhampar didepannya dengan tatapan kosong. Angin berhembus meniupkan helai-helai rambut merah mudanya. Dia memang tidak salah memilih tempat untuk menyendiri, bukit belakang sekolah sangat cocok untuknya. Dari atas sini pantai Konoha terlihat diujung kota sana, tampak menyatu dengan langit. Sama-sama biru kelabu, sama-sama misterius. Sama-sama tak terbaca, dan sama-sama menyakitkan.

Sakura menghela napas panjang. Hatinya risau pikirannya kacau, potongan kejadian 1 jam yang lalu terus menghantui dirinya. Karena alsan itulah ia di sini,semata-mata untuk menenangkan diri.

"Berhenti, Sakura." Bentaknya pada diri sendiri. "Kau hanya akan membuka luka lama. Bukankah sudah berkali-kali kukatakan padamu, bukan kau yang bersalah, tapi dia yang telah meninggalkanmu. Dia pasti sudah bahagia dan menemukan penggantimu. _You must moving on_ "

Getir memang, berbicara pada diri sendiri. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Tak ada yang akan peduli kepadanya.

 _Gresak_. Terdengar suara langkah kaki yang mendekat. Sakura buru-buru bangun dan mendudukkan diri dibawah pohon dibelakangnya. Emeraldnya menatap lurus ke depan, tak ada niatan untuk menoleh atau mencari tau siapa yang datang. Karena dia sudah tau hanya satu orang yang tau tempat favoritnya ini. Pemuda itu, pemuda yang membuatnya uring-uringan seperti ini. Pemuda yang datang kembali kepadanya setelah 3 tahun pergi. Pemuda yang menjadi siswa baru dikelasnya. Uchiha Sasuke.

"Sakura"

Suara berat Sasuke mengalun memecah keheningan diantara mereka berdua. Bukannya menoleh menghadap Sasuke, Sakura malah berdiri. Bersiap untuk meninggalkan pemuda itu. Namun sebelum kakinya melangkah lebih jauh membawanya pergi. Tangan itu menahannya. Tubuh itu mendekapnya. Sakura hanya diam saja, tidak bertindak membalasnya namun juga tidak menolaknya. Dirinya sudah terlalu lelah.

"Lepaskan aku, Sasuke" ucap Sakura dengan suara yang bergetar, ia berusaha untuk menahan isakannya. Tubuh ini, aroma ini, serta pelukan ini begitu hangat tapi juga begitu dingin. Menenangkan tapi juga menyakitkan.

Sasuke bisa merasakan adanya kepedihan dalam suara itu. Perlahan dia juga merasakan seragamnya mulai basah pada bagian dada. Ia tau gadis itu menangis. "Maafkan aku, Sakura" katanya. Tangannya semakin mendekap tubuh Sakura erat. Hatinya juga sakit melihat kondisi gadisnya sekarang ini.

 _Gadisnya?_

Sepertinya sekarang tidak lagi, setelah dulu ia meninggalkannya tanpa penjelasan apa-apa. Meninggalkan Sakura bersama kesedihan dan pertanyaan-pertanyaan mengenai ia sadar sudah begitu banyak perubahan yang terjadi pada gadisnya, tak ada lagi suffix – _kun_ yang Sakura tujukan kepadanya, dan emerald itu, ada kekosongan di sana. Sasuke tidak bodoh, ia tau baahwa ia sendirilah penyebabnya.

Perlahan sasuke mengendurkan tangannya, pelukan itu berakhir sudah. Ia pandang gadis itu yang masih setia menundukan wajahnya. Poni itu menutupi wajah ayu Sakura. Satu lagi yang baru disadari Sasuke, Sakura memotong rambutnya. Rambut seindah bunga sakura yang dulu menyentuh punggung kini hanya sebatas bahu.

"Sakura kita perlu bicara" ucap Sasuke.

Hening

" _Sakura... Aku mencintaimu_ " namun kata-kata itu tak pernah keluar, semata-mata hanya tertahan di ujung lidahnya, ketika Sakura mengucapkan kata itu, kata yang sama sekali tak ingin didengarnya terlontar dari Sakura.

"Enyahlah dari hadapanku"

Genggaman tangan itu terlepas, Sakura berlari menjauh. Menuruni bukit dengan air mata yang terus mengalir. Dirinya masih belum bisa mencerna semua yang terjadi, hal ini begitu rumit.

Dan tanpa mereka sadari itulah terakhir kalinya mereka bertemu. Memutuskan segalanya hanya dengan dugaan-dugaan, tanpa ada sebuah kejujuran. Dan ketika kebenaran terungkap semuanya sudah terlambat.

Esok harinya Sakura berangkat ke sekolah seperti biasa. Ia memasuki kelas dengan enggan,mengingat ia pasti harus berjumpa dengan Sasuke. Apa kalian pikir Sakura membenci Sasuke? Maka kalian salah. Rasa itu masih sama, Sakura begitu mencintainya. Namun rasa sakit yang ia rasakan mencoba untuk menutupi semuanya.

Hatinya mencelos. Ingatannya kembali pada kejadian kemarin. Mengapa pertemuannya dengan Sasuke harus berakhir seperti ini. Kesannya selalu buruk. Dulupun sama, terakhir ia melihat Sasuke adalah pemuda itu yang sedang berpelukan dengan seorang gadis berambut merah. Mereka sempat bertengkar hebat, sesudah pertengkaran itulah Sasuke menghilang tanpa ada kabar.

Kelas akan segera berakhir tapi Sakura tidak melihat Sasuke seharian ini. Tidak ingin berpikiran yang buruk Sakura pun terus membisikan kepada dirinya sendiri bahwa hal yang dia lakukan kemarin adalah benar.

"Tapi mengapa hati begitu sakit, _Kami-sama_ " lirihnya dalam diam.

Sudah seminggu berlalu, dan Sasuke tidak juga datang ke sekolah. Lama-kelamaan Sakura mulai memikirkan kondisi Sasuke. "Apa kau baik-baik saja,Sasuke?" gumamnya.

Pikirannya mulai kacau, berbagai pikiran-pikiran negatif mulai hinggap di otaknya.

"Sasuke bodoh, apa dia serius dengan ucapanku?"

"Arrggghh kenapa kau melakukan ini kepadaku!"

"Aku menyesal..."

"Sasuke- _kun_ , maafkan aku"

"Dimana kau SAASSUUKKKEEEE!"

Lagi-lagi di bukit belakang sekolahnya Sakura berbicara sendiri, kadang ia menangis,menjerit ataupun mentertawakan kondisinya saat ini. Miris? Ya. Dirinya begitu kacau sekarang.

Dan saat ia kembali ke kelasnya, wali kelasnya telah berdiri di depan kelasnya. Ia mendudukan diri di kursinya. Dia merasa ada yang aneh di sini, mengapa suasana kelas begitu hening, dan apa-apaan itu? Ekspresi teman-temannya menyiratkan kesedihan yang mendalam.

"Sekali lagi aku umumkan-" suara wali kelasnya memecah keheningan, walapun memakai masker tapi Sakura bisa melihat pada sorot mata guru berambut perak yang melawan gravitasi itu menunjukan bahwa pengumuman yang kan beliau sampaikan tidaklah baik.

"-teman kita, Uchiha Sasuke yang baru kita kenal 1 minggu yang lalu telah lebih dulu meninggalkan kita. Mari kita doakan bersama-sama arwahnya tenang di sisi-Nya"

 _DEG!_

Dunia serasa berhenti begitu saja untuk Sakura. Hatinya serasa dihantam beban yang begitu besar, membuatnya remuk saat itu juga. Tangannya menutup mulutnya sendiri, meredam isakan yang kian menjadi.

Berlari keluar kelas, menaiki bus dengan penampilan yang begitu berantakan, Sakura begitu kacau. Hingga tanpa sadar kakinya membawanya menuju sebuah rumah mewah didepannya.

Dengan ragu, Sakura mengetuk pintu rumah tersebut.

 _Tok tok tok_

Kurang lebih selama 1 menit ia menunggu dan pintu terbuka, menampilkan wajah yang tak asing lagi baginya. Wajah yang begitu menyerupai Sasuke, hanya saja terlihat lebih dewasa dan rambutnya yang cukup panjang untuk seorang pria ia ikat dibelakang.

"Itachi _-nii_ " panggil Sakura

"Oh _Kami-sama_ , Sakura- _chan_ " balas pemuda yang dipanggil Itachi itu sembari mendekap tubuh Sakura erat.

Melepas dekapannya, Itachi menatap Sakura, memperhatikan penampilan gadis itu yang begitu berantakan. Tanpa perlu bertanya Itachi sudah tau penyebabnya, lantas ia merangkul pundak Sakura, membimbingnya masuk ke dalam rumah "Ayo masuk, aku akan menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, pasti banyak yang ingin kau ketahui bukan?"

Dan Sakura hanya bisa mengangguk, air mata yang tadi sempat berhenti kini mengalir kembali ketika ia dan Itachi memasuki sebuah ruangan yang mengingatkan Sakura kepada sosoknya. Kamar Sasuke.

Itachi duduk di tepian ranjang, membiarkan Sakura mengelilingi kamar adiknya ini.

"Jadi, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, Itachi- _nii_?" sejenak Sakura menoleh menghadap Itachi, sebelum melanjutkan kegiatannya bernostalgia dengan barang-barang di kamar ini.

Terlihat Itachi menghirup napas cukup panjang dan menghembuskannya dengan keras, lalu ia pun mulai bercerita.

"Sebenarnya Sasuke mengidap mengidap kanker paru-paru sejak lama, sebelum ia bertemu dengan dirimu. Lalu suatu hari Sasuke datang menemuiku, wajahnya terlihat begitu bahagia, ia menceritakan kepadaku tentang seorang gadis yang ia temui di taman kota, gadis itu lah yang menjadi semangat hidup Sasuke selama ini. Bertahan sampai saat ini pun merupakan mukzizat bagi Sasuke. Dan kau tau Sakura, gadis itu adalah dirimu."

Tubuhnya mematung, Sakura jatuh terduduk, bersandar pada tembok sembari memeluk foto Sasuke di dadanya. Untuk kesekian kalinya, Sakura kembali terisak.

Itachi yang melihatnya merasa iba, namun tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan selain menceritakan semuanya kepada Sakura. Maka dari itu Itachi kembali bercerita, walaupun menangis seperti itu Itachi tau bila Sakura mendengarkannya.

"Sampai saat itu tiba, kami menemukan Sasuke tak sadarkan diri dikamarnya. Setelah membawanya ke rumah sakit, dokter menyatakan bahwa Sasuke harus menjalankan serangkaian pengobatan dan kemoterapi selama kurang lebih 2 tahun di luar negri. Sebelum keberangkatannya, dia meminta izin untuk menemuimu barang sejenak. Namun saat ia kembali, kesedihan dan penyesalanlah yang nampak diwajahnya"

Isakannya semakin keras, kini Sakura mulai memahami semua yang terjadi satu persatu.

"Tepatnya 1 bulan yang lalu,kami kembali ke Jepang memenuhi permintaan Sasuke untuk menemui. Kondisinya memang sudah membaik, namun kita tidak pernah tau apa yang akan terjadi. Lalu 1 minggu yang lalu, tiba-tiba kondisinya semakin menurun, dokter memvonis bahwa Sasuke tidak akan bertahan lebih lama lagi."

Itachi bangkit, berjalan mendekat menghampiri Sakura. Dipeluknya tubuh ringkih itu. "hanya ini yang dapat kusampaikan kepadamu, sepertinya ada bagian yang ingin Sasuke jelaskan sendiri kepadamu. Ambilah ini, Sasuke menuliskannya untukmu"

Sakura menerima amplop putih yang Itachi sodorkan kepadanya. "Akan kutinggalkan kau di sini, kau gadis yang kuat, Sakura" Itachi mengusap pucuk kepala Sakura dan pergi keluar dari kamar itu.

Perlahan Sakura membuka amplop itu, terdapat secraik kertas didalamnya. Ketika mebukanya Sakura disuguhkan dengan rangkaian kata dari tulisan tangan Sasuke. Isakannya semakin menjadi, sampai-sampai beberapa bagian kertas basah karena air matanya yang menetes. Didekapnya surat pemberian Sasuke.

"Maafkan aku, aku juga mencintaimu, Sasuke- _kun_ "

 _Hai Sakura_

 _Maaf tidak bisa menyampaikan ini secara langsung kepadamu_

 _Sejujurnya saat di bukit waktu itu, aku ingin menjelaskan segalanya, semua yang terjadi_

 _Dan ternyata kau masih marah padaku, aku tau itu_

 _Sebelum kau membaca ini, pasti Itachi-nii sudah menceritakannya kepadamu bukan?_

 _Jangan menangis,karena di sini pun aku tersenyum_

 _Untuk kejadian 3 tahun yang lalu, itu tidak seperti yang kau kira. Karin datang menemuiku setelah tidak sengaja dia melihatku di rumah sakit. Aku pun menceritakan apa yang terjadi, lalu dia memelukku. Sebagai seorang teman, bukan sebagai seorang gadis kepada laki-laki pujaannya. Karin pun mengatakan bahwa aku beruntung bisa bersamamu._

 _Maaf karena aku tidak mengatakan yang sebenarnya kepadamu_

 _Maaf karena telah meninggalkanmu_

 _Maaf karena aku menyakitimu_

 _Dan masih banyak kata maaf yang sebenarnya ingin kuucapkan langsung kepada dirimu_

 _Kebohongan-kebohongan itu kulakuan semata-mata agar kau tidak bersedih, namun sepertinya caraku ini salah bukan_

 _Satu hal yang perlu kau ketahui, Sakura_

" _Aku akan selalu mencintaimu"_

 _Uchiha Sasuke_

Itulah cinta

Cinta membutuhkan sebuah kebenaran—kejujuran

Karena asalkan mereka mau terbuka

Mengutarakan semuanya untuk cinta

Maka Eros pun tak akan segan menembakkan panahnya

Namun jika yang ada hanya kepalsuan

Saling menduga, menyembunyikan kenyataan

Bahagia dalam kebohongan

Maka yang terjadi hanya penyesalan

END

Hai semuaaa, ini fanfic pertamaku, semoga kalian suka

masih banyak sekali kekurangannya, jadi mohon bantuannya

kritik dan saran, diterima dengan terbuka

terima kasih

RnR?


End file.
